My Childhood Days
by smile like a fish
Summary: Harry discovers why draco is the way he is... complete...
1. Angel Standing By

**My Childhood Day's**

**The song is 'angel standing by' by Jewel it is on YouTube and it's a beautiful song and I recommend listening to it at leat once whilst or before reading this**

**I don't own anything but my ideas but you know that if you have half a brain**

Defence against the dark arts had been moved for the afternoon. Apparently the room had to be fumigated for pixies; the things that had somehow escaped from their magic seeled cage had attacked the class before. Draco stared out the divination room window, 'of course if Lockhart couldn't have his room he'd choose the most gay room in the whole friggin castle.' He thought bitterly sitting in a smoky little room filled with Gryffindors wasn't exactly his idea of fun, especially when all the girls except Hermione where swooning over Lockhart as he told the terrible tale of being attacked by the vicious pixies and how he had fought them off as he yelled for the students to run and save themselves.

He was pretty sure Hermione would have swooned along with the rest but she was putting all her effort into ignoring 'the Weasley twit' who had pissed her off about something, She had black things on strings hanging from here ears that somehow emitted sound every time she pressed the button with the triangle on it. He would have found it a lot more interesting if it hadn't been playing bloody boy band music and soppy love ballads. She was in the chair right in front of him so he could hear every word, who ever wrote those songs was pathetic seriously he decided that they needed to be helped and helped as in put down.

He shifted in the big armchair so he could gaze more comfortably out the window, there wasn't really anything much to look at this high up but he conceded that at least it was slightly cooler in front of the window and if your gonna tease everyone with your slight advantage do it convincingly. So he sat staring out the window a smirk on his lips. Listening to Hermione's crappy music.

He stared to go into a dazed half sleep when suddenly the music caught his attention

_All through the night I'll be watching over you_

_And all through the night I'll be standing over you_

He stared wide-eyed at the back of Hermione's chair

_And through bad dreams_

_I'll be right there baby holding your hand_

_telling you everything's going to be alright_

The world around him went dark

_When you cry I'll be right there baby_

_telling you were never nothing less than beautiful_

Dimmed by the light of her face

_So don't you worry_

_I'm you Angel standing by_

As she sang him to sleep

The beautiful face was swiped away and in its place was Lucius Malfoy. He blindly threw out his arms and fell to the ground crawling backwards until he felt something solid against his back "You cant escape me Draco" the man said "Your mine forever" The boys hands dropped and the world came to a halt.

Harry's attention was drawn by the sound of one of the great armchairs fall to its side he spun facing the sound to see Draco Malfoy on the ground a look of absolute terror on his face his dark eyes were wide as he scrambled backwards before hitting the wall and stopping just to stare in terror at what ever he saw. His hands dropped and in that moment the terror was gone, replace by something that looked scarily like acceptance. Acceptance to what? Death? Harry stood and walked slowly towards the other boy. The room was silent everyone was watching Draco shocked everyone except Lockhart who was cowering courageously behind his chair.

Harry crouched before the other boy "Draco?" he asked but there was no light in the other boys eyes, no recognition, nothing. He reached out a hand and slowly stretched it out to touch the boys arm the second his skin touched the other boys he felt a jolt throughout his body as he was pulled inward. Harry screwed his eyes shut he felt light-headed and nauseous then it was over and he was standing in a stifling warm room the sound of the wind howling outside sounding like screams. Despite the heat a fire roared in the fireplace casting eerie shadows over the man who sat close in front of it. Harry frowned, for a second he thought it was Draco but upon looking closer he realised it was Lucius Malfoy the cane was unmistakably his and he was far to old to be the boy. Where was he? Harry wondered had he been somehow dragged back to Draco's house? Harry was backing away when there was a loud rap on the door "Enter" said Lucius lazily as he lit himself a cigarette. Harry dived behind a cupboard, as an icy gust of wind burst through the door chilling Harry though this room was hot the hall outside was bitterly cold. A man dressed in servants clothing enter, he was heavily muscled with a scar across his right eye and a nose that looked like it had been broken more times then he had had a birthday.

"My Lord," the man had a thick Russian accent "we have found them"

The Malfoy in the chair looked up a glint in his eye that sent a cold chill through Harry's veins "Bring them in" he hissed standing and turning his back towards the door. The sound of a child crying and a woman begging reached Harry's ears he saw a smile spread across the mans face. The door was thrust further open as a woman was thrown into the room the man he had seen before entered holding on the arm of a little soft looking brown hair framed his face, tears streamed from big onyx eyes. The boy tried to run to the woman but the man pulled him back viciously.

"I told you not to leave" Lucius Malfoy said turning to the woman who was draped across the floor one of her legs was obviously broken bent off on a bag angle she was dressed in muggle clothes; black pants a dark cotton shirt and a black woollen knee lengthed jacket. There was a slash on her arm; blood flowed in a thin stream down her arm. There was also blood on the back of her head dying her dark hair red. "You know the price you must pay for defying me" his voice was quiet but sadistic. The woman looked up at him, and Harry was shocked to see no fear in her eyes " I will not beg for my life father." She said hatred glowing in her dark blue eyes. 'Father?!' Thought 'she's Lucius's daughter? Draco's sister?' The smile returned to Lucius's lips "My dear that is the only time in your life you have ever sounded like a Malfoy" she glared at him "But then, what would you have me do with your son?" The glare faltered a look of fear crept on to her eyes before she gained control again. "You have no need for him let him go" her voice was tight with fear. Lucius Malfoy regarded the boy briefly before turning back to the woman "No, I don't' think I will"

Everything froze, Harry looked around confused until silver blonde hair caught his eye "Draco?" He stood less then a metre away from him. The taller boy said nothing, just continued to stare at the woman sprawled on the floor.

"Mummy?"


	2. Mad World

Chapter 2… Mad world

The song is Mad world by Gary Jules on you tube so listen to it it's an absolutely beautiful song.

Don't own anything bla bla bla

Thanks ShortMaggot, Poopie, Princess Kyra and Sordid 4 reviews

Oh and sorry I missed u on messenger grace was dropping dvds back cos they where gonna be late and I forgot to sign out…

Recap…

'_**Father?!' Thought Harry 'she's Lucius's daughter? Draco's sister?' The smile returned to Lucius's lips "My dear that is the only time in your life you have ever sounded like a Malfoy" she glared at him "But then, what would you have me do with your son?" The glare faltered a look of fear crept on to her eyes before she gained control again. "You have no need for him let him go" her voice was tight with fear. Lucius Malfoy regarded the boy briefly before turning back to the woman "No, I don't' think I will"**_

_**Everything froze, Harry looked around confused until silver blonde hair caught his eye "Draco?" He stood less then a metre away from him. The taller boy said nothing, just continued to stare at the woman sprawled on the floor.**_

"_**Mummy?"**_

Mad World

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, worn out faces _

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

The world around them turned to a blur of colour flashes. Of people and places, but the images where moving too fast and erratically to be identified. It was like a whirlwind spinning around them. "Draco?" Harry yelled his voice only just heard over the screams coming from around them. The whirlwind stopped suddenly.

"Harry…" whispered the boy still staring off into the distance "your not supposed see this" he lent forward and began to fall it was slow, as if in slow motion. His body began to change halfway down turning from that of twelve-year old Draco Malfoy to the little boy he had seen before. He landed on the body of the woman he had seen earlier

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

"Mummy" the boy whimpered clinging to her with his little hands. Harry felt a wave of empathy wash over him, the boy couldn't be more then six years old. 'Was this Draco as a child?' Harry mentally shook himself 'no it couldn't be he looked completely different, but then looks can be changed' the boy had his head on the woman's chest. Harry's heart wrenched as he realised that he was listening, trying to find a heartbeat.

_No expression, no expression at all_

But his mother lay on her back on the stones of the dungeon her eyes wide, no breath leaving her lips, a scar on her forehead. No heartbeat.

_Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow _

The little boy buried his face in his mothers neck sobbing. Harry spun angrily when he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Your mine now Draco"

Harry drew his wand and ran towards Lucius Malfoy who stood in the doorway. But no mater how hard he ran he got no closer to him. Harry knew he had killed this woman killed his own daughter, Draco's mother. The little boy was Draco. The six year old had witnessed his mother's death and then had, had to live with her murderer for the next five years.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best I've ever had_

Harry tripped on something unseen and fell flat on his stomach now on a tiled floor in a huge bathroom before him was six year old Draco stripped of his clothing. Being scrubbed by a thin bony woman whom who viciously dragged the brush over the little boys skin. Blood was starting to show. But he didn't cry he had a determined look in his eyes. Harry stood to go to the boy to stop the woman but a cold hand closed over his wrist.

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

Twelve year old Draco stood beside him, his cold fingers gripping a little to tight "You cant save everyone potter, it's to late to save me."

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very_

_Mad World_

_Mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday to all_

He heard a delighted giggle and looked over to see an even smaller Draco hugging his mother. They sat together in a field of daisies him on her lap bouncing to the tune as she sang happy birthday to him. "Alec?" he wondered, she had called him Alec.

"That was my name once" Draco still held his arm "But he never called me that, said it wasn't a wizards name."

_And I feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen to me_

The world changed again to seven year old Draco. Bony with hollow cheeks and dark eyes as a woman applied potions to his hair and eyebrows to dye it the silver blonde that was Lucius's. His eyes held none of the strength they once did. He was broken now, hollow. Ready for Lucius to fill.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me at all_

The scene dimmed and changed o one that was all too familiar. The first years stood at the top of stairs nervously anticipating. When the young Draco Malfoy approached the young Harry Potter. It took Harry a moment to realise that instead of their conversation he was hearing the other boy's thoughts. "If he accepts me maybe that means she has forgiven me, forgiven me for betraying her" he offered his hand to Harry who refused it "I didn't have a choice, please don't hate me… the same scar"

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me again_

"This is to teach you Draco" Harry spun to see the dungeon once more Lucius Malfoy standing in front off the woman as the boy was held back by the serving man. "This woman is a traitor to the Malfoy's. She must pay" The boy struggled "No" he screamed but the man put his hand over the boy's mouth muffling his further pleas. Harry's eyes where drawn to the woman she was on her knees held still by a spell. "Avada Kedavera" a great green light flashed and the woman's eyes went wide as she stared at her child a lightning shaped scar etched itself across her forehead "I love you" she whisper almost inaudibly before dropping to the ground. With a nod from Lucius, Draco was released. He ran to his mother. "Mummy"

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying_

_Are the best. I've ever had_

Then he was sitting next to Draco on a riverbank, he was his own age again. He was holding his knees looking out across the bank dark eyes staring blankly. "What have I done Harry?" he whispered surprising Harry "I forgot what she taught me, I let Lucius win." Harry looked shocked at the young version of Draco this wasn't a memory. "No!" Harry cried hardly able to stand seeing the boy cry "you still have a choice"

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles_

_It's a very, very_

_Mad World_

_Mad World_

"No!" Harry broke through his daze Draco looked at him confused 'a choice' could he really start over, break away from Lucius. Harry was right he knew he could break free from his mind now it was clear but there where two ways out. Option one was to put the wall up protect himself again be the same person he had been for the four years since his grandfather had broken his spirit. Or he could let go, he could feel. There was no option really he would be strong he would live. How could he go on hiding when he remembered her? He would be Alec again.

_Enlarging your world _

_Mad World._

Draco's face crumpled as the tears came he hadn't cried since his mothers death. Great sobs wracked his frame. He felt a comforting warmth as Harry wrapped his arms around him. "It's ok" Harry whispered somewhere in the blondes mind it registered that they where back in the class room him in Harry's arms who was rocking him gently as the class looked on in shock. But he didn't care because for the moment he was safe in the arms of Lucius's enemy. In the arms of his friend. He hoped


	3. Hello

**HELLO**

**The song is Hello by Evanescence listen to it!  
**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Playground school bell rings again,**

**Rain clouds come to play again,**

**Has no one told you she's not breathing?**

**Hello, I am your mind giving you someone to talk to,**

**Hello...**

He hadn't felt safe in years but now lying in the arms of someone he had considered an enemy he felt as if he was untouchable.

"Harry will look after me," he whispered clinging tighter to the other boy "he has the same scar as mummy."

Draco laughed at himself

'Stupid boy, he doesn't love you he hates you. He's only doing this to laugh at you'

Alec cowered further into Harry's neck

"No, he loves me. Mummy sent him, he loves me!" he screamed trying to drown out the taunting voice of Draco.

**If I smile and don't believe,**

**Soon I know I'll wake from this dream,**

**Don't try to fix me; I'm not broken,**

**Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide,**

**Don't cry...**

Harry looked down at the boy as he began to mumble. It was almost inaudible but he caught it "Harry will look after me," the smaller boys hands tightened even more on Harry's arm and shoulder until Harry was sure it would bruise. "he has the same scar as mummy." The voice was scarily like that of the tiny little boy weeping for his mother. The boy whimpered and buried his face in Harry's chest but the he was screaming, "No, he loves me. Mummy sent him, he loves me!" he yelled it over and over like a mantra "He loves me!" at some unknown voice that only he could hear. Harry felt a terrible need to save him. He would save him.

**Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping,**

**Hello, I'm still here,**

**All that's left of yesterday...**

Harry had visited Draco every day at St. Mungo's for 10 years. He had fought furiously to stop them from taking the boy but they had forcefully taken him and Harry had, not had enough power to stop them. Draco still cried every time he left still called after him begging him to stay. Today would be different though. The woman before him shifted slightly before him as Alec sat on the bed. He recognised her as Hermione, Harry spoke about her all the time "Draco…" she hesitated a second. "You know Harry who visits you…" she paused again unsure how to tell him. "He finally defeated Voldermort today…" her voice broke and she gripped her fists as she tried to compose herself. "But, Harry… he was killed" tears where in her eyes now threatening to overflow. "Draco, I'm sorry" The woman fled the room tears flooding down her cheeks. Alec looked at the man who sat beside him. Harry had come early today and had stayed all day. Harry promised to stay with Alec forever now. Alec fished under his bed for the nail he had found a week ago as it rolled into his room. He didn't know why Hermione was sad Harry looked so happy, he said it was time for them to be together all Alec had to do was let go of Draco. Alec leaned back into Harry's embrace as he dragged the nail across his forehead before cutting deeply into his wrists. Safe in Harry's arms he watched the blood stain the sheets, the world went dark then he and Harry where standing in the corner of the room. Looking at Draco Malfoy, dead on the bed deep gashes in his arms and a lighting bolt carved into his forehead.

"Time to go home"

The End

Ok everyone I realise Draco has changed a lot between chapters but hey it's been a while since I wrote this story… sorry bout the sad ending but I figure that as long as Draco's happy it's all good… if you don't get it email me or review with a question

THANKS


End file.
